


Głośna muzyka, dudniące serca

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Clubbing, Dancing, Gay Panic, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Teen Romance, tak jakby, „NiE jEsTeM gEjEm” said Julio and failed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Rictor zabiera Shatterstara do klubu, a on ma pierwszą w życiu erekcję, prawda? Tak, tylko, że Stecky nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.
Relationships: Julio Richter & Shatterstar, Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 5





	Głośna muzyka, dudniące serca

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane o 4 w nocy, za błędy przepraszam
> 
> X-force vol 1 numer 34

Muzyka dudniła w jego uszach, zbyt głośna, aby była przyjemna. Albo przynajmniej komfortowa. Światła zaślepiały, gwar ogłuszał. Ale gdy patrzył na Julio nie zwracał na to uwagi. Julio, który bawił się w najlepsze. Tańczył z jakąś dziewczyną. Piękną, _seksowną_, nie dało się ukryć. A Star mógł tylko patrzeć. Rictor uśmiechał się zawadiacko, gdy niemal podrzucał oczarowaną dziewczyną. Wyginała się, szła po więcej i więcej. Niemal pocałowała go tu i teraz. 

Tego było za wiele. Poruszył się gwałtownie. Zza tej muzyki jakimś cudem usłyszał zdenerwowany kobiecy głos. Zignorował jej zaproszenie do tańca i przerażające mamiące go ruchy. Ric przestał interesować się dziewczyną, którą przed chwilą niemal wziął przy całej sali. Przed nim. I _kibicował_ mu. Star nie mógł uwierzyć, że go to spotyka. 

  
Zabijał, poradzi sobie z tą nachalną dziewczyną, prawda? Odepchnął ją. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Zrobiła kwaśną minę i prychnęła. 

  
Wtedy Star wyciągnął dłoń łapiąc Rictora i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny przepraszająco. 

  
-Co ty wyrabiasz?!-krzyknął Julio przez zęby-_Dios_!-Star naśladował to, co ta kobieta robiła mu przed chwilą. Czyli schylając się praktycznie ocierał swoje pośladki o krocze Rictora.-_Nie_ _jestem_ gejem! Przestań!

  
Star faktycznie przestał. Teraz podrzucał partnerem niezdarnie powielając taniec, który widział wcześniej. 

  
-Chcę dać tej kobiecie do zrozumienia, że nie chcę odbyć z nią stosunku seksualnego, pomóż mi w tym.-wyszeptał wrzucając Julio pomiędzy swe nogi. Uczył się wiele za szybko i już tańczył... niesamowicie.

  
-_Mi Madre_.-wyszło z jego ust zanim Shatterstar obrócił nim, a jemu zakręciło się w głowie. Piruety są okropne, nigdy więcej nie skaże na nie żadnej dziewczyny. Ale mężczyznę a i owszem.

  
Jak pomyślał tak i zrobił. Kręcenie Starem było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące. Jego długie, kręcone włosy stały się tylko rozmytą plamą. Śmiał się. Szybko przestał, gdy kręcenie ustało, a chłopak wpadł mu prosto w ramiona oddychając ciężko. 

  
_Niejestemgejemniejestemgejemniejeste_...

Ich oczy spotkały się. Teraz to świat wirował. Nikt w klubie oprócz dwóch zostawionych dziewczyn nie zwracał na nich uwagi. czuł każde, przyspieszone zresztą, bicie serca. Czuł każdy napięty muskuł. Jedynym miejscem w którym się teraz nie stykali były twarze. Ta Stara była teraz w rozsypce. Nie ukrywał szoku. Pot płynął leniwie po jego czole, mała strużka, która nie zdażała mu się nawet po wyczerpującym treningu w środku nocy. Do kropli przyklejały się pokręcone, rude pasma włosów. Z przygładzenia ich do tyłu nic nie zostało. Cholera wyglądał nieziemsko. W końcu był tym przeklętym kosmitą.

_Gimmie_ _gimmie_ Abby dudniło mu w uszach. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy to zastąpiło poprzednią piosenkę.   
Star oblizał usta, a przez Julio przeszedł dreszcz, który zaowocował w małym wstrząsie, który przeszedł z jego ciała, na ciało przyciśniętego do niego chłopaka. Żeby jego moce były tak chętne w walce.

  
Oczy Stara wystrzeliły, policzki oblały się rumieńcem, który uwydatniał delikatne piegi. Przerażony odepchnął go i wybiegł.

  
-Star!-zawołał za nim, już biegnąc

Znalazł go siedzącego na schodach z wyciągniętymi do góry kolanami, a twarzą schowaną między nimi. 

  
-Co jest?-oparł się o budynek i założył ręce tak jak to robili nauczyciele żądający odpowiedzi.

  
-Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czułem tyle co dzisiaj.-wciąż unikał wzroku, jego własny był gdzieś daleko, na innej planecie w innym czasie.

  
-Nie jestem gejem, tak, ale ja trochę też.-zapewnił niepewnie-..._ziom_...-dodał niezręcznie

  
Star podniósł głowę, a jego rumieniec urósł w siłę. 

  
-Kopulowałeś kiedyś?-jego głos był wiele za opanowany jak na tego typu pytanie.

  
Ric zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę, starając się zrozumieć to wszytsko co teraz usłyszał.

  
-Nie, nie mam dzieci, Boże. Ani nie ten. Wiesz. Nigdy.-wypuścił powietrze zrezygnowany-Udaję fajnego, bo nie mogę się pogodzić, że jestem prawiczkiem, nie.-zaśmiał się nerwowo

  
-Nie rozumiem.

  
-Pierwszy raz komuś to mówię, a ty od razu mnie wyśmiewasz...

  
-Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem nikt nie zrobił nic ze swoim zainteresowaniem tobą.-podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

  
-Jakim zainteresowaniem, _amigo_.-zaśmiał się, tym razem gorzko-spójrz tylko na mnie.-pokazał sam siebie otwartą dłonią.

  
-Patrzę. Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny seksualnie.-powiedział to takim delikatnym głosem, że brzmiało niemal romantycznie.

  
-Musisz przestać mówić w ten sposób.-uśmiechnął się, jakimś cudem spokojniejszy

  
Star wstał, a oczom Rictora rzuciła się oczywista erekcja. Cofnął się, a jego umysł zaczął krzyczeć. Czy to było dla niego. Nonsens, tyle seksownych kobiet tam było. Chociaż myśl o dotykaniu w ten sposób którejkolwiek z nich wprawiała go w nieuzasadnione obrzydzenie. 

Tak właściwie to miał go właśnie pytać o to, czy ma, ahem... _to. _W końcu głupio by było mieć kogoś w końcu i nadal _tego_ nie robić.

O czym on w ogóle myślał! Zastanowi się nad tym potem a najlepiej nigdy.

  
Star wziął w dłonie jego dłonie i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedział,

  
-Jesteś _piękny_. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem. Dopiero dzisiaj poczułem cokolwiek w tej sferze. 

  
Rictor był _cały_ czerwony i jakby tego było mało nagle zaczął wiać bardzo silny wiatr. Nie wiadomo skąd. To stało się jasne, gdy przed nimi pojawili się koledzy z drużyny.

  
-_Mierda_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zabierzcie mi kursywę
> 
> Dodałam parę rzeczy następnego dnia a co tam


End file.
